The original
by everyoneatskittles
Summary: not good at summarys just read Note:first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

_I sighed deeply, riding my motorcycle up I5.I was moving to a new town called Fork, the rainiest town in the United States. I had out stayed my welcome in Phoenix, AZ when a vampire I think his name was James decided to start a vampire war...the idiot…..much like the southern vampire war's. I had to get out of their when the Voltouir showed up It wouldn't do to let them know about me...I'm not only a vampire but the oldest I have lived since 8,000 B.C making me 10,000 years old, more than twice the volt uric king's age. The stupid bastard's think they are the oldest and greatest what they don't know is once you hit 5,000 years(they still have 2,000 years to go) you no longer need blood to survive. Also your eyes turn ice blue and you grow 100 times stronger than an army of newborns. My name is so old the language it is in was forgotten millennia ago. It roughly translated to beautiful is the swan or Isabella Swan._


	2. Chapter 2

I was drawing nearer to town it was midnight. Surprise it was pouring down buckets I passed Newton outfitters and the small convince store. Arriving at my new house ten minutes later the house is a small 2 bed room 2 bath house or more like cabin. I bought it about 150 years ago when the town had only 3 houses and a convince store. I began unpacking my things and dusting the furniture I had shipped here off 'I only have to stay in this place till thing's cool down then I can go to a new town and start again.' I thought with a sigh having already registered at the high school and unpacked I have a few hours to spare. I decided to seat down on one of the black leather choices and started reading pride and prejudice by Jane Austen. …

I had been reading awhile when I checked the clock it was 7:45. Classes started at 8:10 so I went outside and started to the high school it was a collection of small red buildings with numbers painted on the side. As I drove into the parking lot I could hear the male's whisper "That has to be the new student I wonder if I can get a ride on that bike." One Barbie bimbo was saying to her equally Barbie bimbo friend "I wonder if I can use the new guy on the motorcycle to make mike jealous I mean he has to be hot and rich to have something like that and ride it." 'Fat chance of that one happening bitch' I thought as I pulled in a parking space towards the end of the lot. In the space closest to the forest that seems to be everywhere in this town and had the two Barbie bimbos come up to me. One was about 5"8 with blonde hair, blue eyes and a shit load of make up her face that I didn't think was possible to be on some one's face. The other one was the same except she had brown hair, was 5'6 and had a nasty sneer on her face. Blondey leaned over so she was in front of me trying to show some of her virtually nonexistent cleavage "Hey you're the new guy right I'm Jessica "she said in a nasally voice then pointed to the girl on her right "and that's Lauren I'm sure you would love to date me so how about it." the blonde Jessica then tried to reach for my thigh, I quickly swatted her hand away saying "I would rather date a creepy old women that lives in a van so how about you save everyone some time and go find someone else."In an icy voice "Another thing I'm a girl dumb ass not a guy. I got of my bike, and walk towards the school leaving them confused and angry. 'Well time to get my schedule.' I thought as an afterthought.

A/N: I forgot to mention what Bella looks like she is about 6"0 tall, has short brown hair and ice blue eyes. Also she has more of a swimmers body just to clear that up. Also thanks for the reviews I wasn't expecting any so soon.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm going to be updating this story in the next few days again.

I walked into the office just in time to see the secretary sit down 'might as well get this over with' "Hello I'm the new student Isabella swan is I'm here to get my schedule." "ah…um…yes just let me get that…um…for you Ms. Swan." I glanced down at the name plat Mrs. Cope and smirked the name cope fits her job description well. " thank you Mrs. Cope" she showed me the classes and where they were located for about 15min, telling me to get some slip signed by each teacher and turn it in at the end of the I walked outside on my way to English with Mr. Mason I bumped into the most beautiful golden eyed creature I've ever seen and I thought one thing 'oh shit…'


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for abandoning this story for so long, but I'm back so I might update this soon


End file.
